


The Movie Night

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Cute Choi Yeonjun, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: “What do you mean that all the chairs are taken already?” you asked clearly dumbfounded hugging your blanket a little tighter.“Just sit on someone’s lap,” one of your friend rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Reader
Kudos: 28





	The Movie Night

Movie night was an absolutely wonderful idea but, of course, it would be unlike your friends to leave you be while your crush was there too. Their plan was risky but eventually not that bad, you had to admit. The only problem was that it was pushing you way too far from your comfort zone.

“What do you mean that all the chairs are taken already?” you asked clearly dumbfounded hugging your blanket a little tighter.

“Just sit on someone’s lap,” one of your friend rolled her eyes.

“The movie is about to start.”

You gaped at her astonished while the rest of the group chimed with her willingly not even trying to hide their grins. Those bastards.

“Everybody please sit down already. We’re about to start,” someone managed to yell over the noise.

“Um, can I…?” you turned to your crush shyly scratching your head.

“I pulled a muscle a few days ago, and I can’t weigh my thigh too much,” he smiled apologetically looking up at you from under his long eyelashes.

“Mere minutes ago Yeonjun complained that he’s cold, so I’m sure he won’t say no to your proposition.”

Swallowing your pride you turned to said man who was leaning against the wall doing something on his phone. He must have heard your conversation as he diverted his eyes from the screen. No, you won’t make a fool of yourself in front of your crush, you thought.

“May I?” you managed to say calmly.

Yeonjun just stared at you for a few seconds while you tried to put on a brave face. He had gorgeous eyes you noticed in the meantime: deeply brown irises and thick long eyelashes. Pretty.

“I have a blanket,” you said forcing a smile on your lips.

He didn’t seem too convinced, but one of his friends nudged him in not-so-subtle way.

“Yeah, you can sit here,” he finally said uncrossing his legs.

You felt awkward seating on his lap carefully as he was doing something on his phone seemingly uninterested. The whole situation was just so embarrassing for you that you wanted to curl up and die.

“You can sit further. It’ll be more comfortable,” Yeonjun said looking up from whatever he was doing.

The lights went out and the movie started to play, so he hid his phone in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Hmm, yeah, sure,” you murmured sitting higher on his thighs.

You bent down to take out your blanket pressing your lower body against his and his whole body went rigid all of a sudden. When you straightened, he looked like he was truly uncomfortable for some reason. Feeling your face and ears heat up you unfolded the fabric and covered yourself pretending not to notice. After some time your back started to hurt a little, so you swallowed your pride and turned slightly towards him.

“May I lean on your chest? I don’t feel too comfortable right now,” you smiled to him tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You couldn’t read his face, and you were opening your lips to take your words back when his arms circled your waist bringing you closer to his chest. His body went even stiffer than before, and you cringed internally – you couldn’t take it any more.

“I think it’d be better if I sit on the floor,” you murmured turning towards him but avoiding his stare.

You felt your face heat up as you tried to move away from him while not disturbing people around you. For some reason he didn’t want to let you go.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered shyly hiding his face in the fabric of your hoodie, pulling you closer.

Now you were seated even higher on his thighs than before and there was no space left between your butt and his hard-on. You inhaled sharply as your core tightened deliciously at the feeling.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated softly, embarrassment clear in his voice.

You turned your head slightly to look at him only to see the top of his head and the tips of his ears which were visibly flushed even in the dim light of the screen.

“It’s okay. It happens,” you whispered reassuringly caressing his hand that laid on your abdomen.

You sounded calm but in reality you were getting wetter with each passing second as thousands of naughty thoughts were crossing your mind. You could feel every centimeter of his cock, and it drove you wild.

“You can’t control it,” you added changing your position, so now you were sitting on his other thigh.

“You must feel grossed out right now,” he sighed putting his hand under the blanket to adjust himself.

Your breath hitched in your throat when he flexed the muscles of the thigh you were currently straddling. You had no idea what you were feeling any more: embarrassment was still just as present as nervousness, but the arousal reared its head.

“Not quite,” you murmured quietly as your hand moved to rest on his prominent erection.

Yeonjun let out a shaky breath resting his chin on your shoulder. Now both of you were facing the screen but neither of you was watching the movie.

“Is– is that okay?” you asked almost inaudibly as you caressed his length hidden beneath the thin fabric.

“Yes, yes,” he choked out quietly pressing his chest into your back.

The more sounds he was making the more aroused you were becoming squirming on his thigh as you obviously couldn’t press your thighs together in this position. Your pussy clenched around nothing when you felt his cock twitching under your hand, and he moaned quietly into your neck.

“Don’t stop, please,” Yeonjun pleaded softly peppering your neck with kisses.

His grip around your waist tightened when your thumb started to rub the head of his cock. You decided to spice things up just a little: first it was just the tip of your index finger moving along his shaft but soon enough you were gripping him loosely through the fabric of his sweats.

“Fuck,” he whispered pressing his face into your shoulder as you started to slowly move your fingers along his hidden length.

“Can I touch you too?” he asked hoarsely, and you nodded quickly in the answer.

You shuddered and almost let out a moan when one of his hands left your waist and slipped into your pants. His long fingers caressed your pussy through your underwear, teasing your clit and the entrance with his short nails. Tired of biting your lip you turned your head a little to bite his still flushed ear.

“Can you feel how wet is my pussy right now? It’s all because of you,” you whispered as you thumbed the tip of his cock slowly.

There was a rather big wet stain where the head was and your fingers were getting sticky from it.

“What a shame I can’t put that hard dick inside me.”

Yeonjun moaned your name in the answer, but thankfully the movie was loud enough to drown it out. Swiftly moving your panties to the side he dragged a finger between your folds which caused you to whimper his name in return.

“What a shame I can’t kneel between your legs right now, so you could come on my face. I want to know your taste,” he murmured hoarsely while his fingers lazily played with your swollen clit.

“You’d probably pull on my hair and press my face into your folds so the only thing I can see is your pretty pussy,” he whispered circling your clit faster and faster.

“I’d fuck your face so hard sweetheart that your jaw would hurt, and you wouldn’t be able to breathe,” you answered feeling your high approaching.

The way his body tensed was the only thing that warned you about his orgasm. His hands shook slightly as you helped him ride his high, warm semen dirtying his sweats. One look at his fucked-out expression was enough for you to come. Your pussy clenched around nothing, and you had to move his hand away because of the sudden oversensitivity.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” he laughed quietly, the sound muffled by your hoodie.

“You have no idea how many times I was imagining this.”

“Only this?” you asked turning to face him.

Yeonjun blinked surprised, but then a dark blush appeared on his cheeks and ears.

“I have limitless imagination,” he whispered averting his gaze shyly.

You grabbed his jaw to make him look at you.

“Then you have to show me some time what’s on your mind,” you said with a smirk.

His eyes were even prettier up close. All of a sudden your crush didn’t seem interesting at all.


End file.
